Crash My Party One Shot (SasuNaruish)
by HerBeautifulDeath
Summary: Naruto stays home after being bullied at school and is comforted by Sasuke (Really more friendshipy than anything, but there is some cutesy love at the end)


NaruSasu one shot Crash My Party

Naruto sighed and looked down at his phone, wondering what his raven haired friend Sasuke was doing. He wanted to call Sasuke and see if he would answer but as he glanced at the time it read 1:50 AM. Quickly changing his mind he knew calling Sasuke this late would be suicidal. He bit his lip and looked at the wall across the room; his eyes welled with tears thinking of the hard time he'd been given at school. It had been like any other day, but earlier it affected him harder. He wished with all his heart he gotten along with Sasuke in front of others as they did alone or through the phone. It seemed every time they came together in front of others both of their arrogance got the best of them and they ended spending the time fighting or glaring at each other. Natuto pushed the phone away and watched as it clattered to the floor. He curled up on his side and cried quietly, wishing his apartment weren't so empty.

*time*

The next morning he awoke to loud banging on the door. He sighed and rolled over and looked at the clock by his bed, realizing he'd accidentally slept half way through the day, effectively missing the first two periods of school.

"Damn it!" The bed headed blonde stood quickly and ran to the door, forgetting he was only in a pair of boxer briefs.

He smiled as he glanced through the door at the tuff of black hair on the other side. He removed the chain quickly, and threw open the door.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" He smirked at the raven and winked. 'You skipping school or something."

Sasuke scoffed and pushed passed the blonde headed idiot into the apartment. "Of course not moron, I came to check on you. It looked like you had a pretty rough time yesterday, and it isn't like you to just not show up after something like that."

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke looked around the apartment. He took in the messy living room, and what looked like an even messier bedroom.

He turned to face Naruto who was looking down at the rug, a sad pout marring his face. When he looked back up a sheepish grin had taken hold of his face. "Yea your right, but I was up all night and I guess I slept through the night."

For the first time since stepping into the apartment, Sasuke took a good look at Naruto. His hair was lying flat on one side, his eyes were red, and as he glanced down he noticed bite marks on the boys knuckles. A sign he'd noticed over the year's meant the blonde had been struggling greatly the night before.

With a sigh Sasuke sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Slowly Naruto walked over and took a seat next to his friend. As always Sasuke felt the shock that went through him when ever Naruto was nearby. The blonde's current uneasiness just seemed to intensify the moment, and Sasuke had to shake his head to get back on track.

He sat back and looked his friend dead in the eye, causing the blonde to shift uneasily in his seat. "Wh-what is it Sasuke?"

"Why didn't you call me last night idiot?"Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor.

Sasuke leaned over and grabbed Naruto by the chin, forcing the blue eyes to meet his. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Naruto's white teeth came out to capture his plump, pink bottom lip.

"W-well it was late and I was worried you'd be mad, and I didn't want you to be mad at me." Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his raven friend.

Sasuke removed his hand from his chin and thumped Naruto lightly in the forehead. "Don't be so dumb all the time. If it's something like this, of course I won't mind if you call me."

Naruto rubbed lightly at the spot on his forehead as the tears fell out of his eyes. Sasuke pulled the smaller boy to his chest and patted his head softly while the tears soaked his t-shirt.

*time*

Thirty minutes later, Naruto sat up sniffling and looked at Sasuke warmly, "haha sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. It just kind of happened."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and patted Narutos head lightly, not saying anything.

After a while Sasuke stood from the couch, stretching his back he turned to Naruto, "I should go now. It's getting late. Go ahead and call me if you need." A slight pink-tinted his cheeks as he rubbed at the back of his head. "You can come by my place too. You know you don't need a reason to show up or call, I'll be there for you anytime."

Naruto walked Sasuke to the door and gasped when the raven pulled him into a hug suddenly. "U-Umm Sasuke?"

He felt the grip around him loosen as Sasuke stepped back, "Sorry I just thought it might help."

Naruto couldn't help himself as he leaned forward to give Sasukes cheek a kiss, which ended up on the lips, when Sasukes, head turned.  
"A-Ah! S-Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to kiss your lips. I just wasn't expecting you to tu-"Naruto was cut off when Sasukes' lips went back to meet his again.

Unsure what to do, Naruto sat their stunned, gripping Sasukes as shoulders as he did his best to catch up with the kiss.

Finally as Naruto caught the hang of it, Sasuke pulled away, a smirk clear on his face. His tongue shot out over his bottom lip as he backed out of the apartment, into the hall.

"See you later, Naruto" Naruto touched his lips with the tips of his fingers as the door to his apartment closed, wondering just what the kiss would turn their friendship into now.

*me*

So cute and cuddly friendship with ending kiss. I almost want to make this not be a one shot, but then I'm not sure. Like would it be better. Should I go more into this and give it chapters or what?

I am sorry for the crap, there was no time to have this edited for a while and I really wanted to post it, so I am doing it unedited and well.. my writing needs editing to pass for decent and is kind of flat without it, but please give me some reviews on what you think, and if you think it should be cont. or not :)

Don't own naruto, i'd be way better at this if i did, and then all our ships would be canon (yes all, people can share love...ok not all but I'd be open to suggestions)


End file.
